Cheedar Geometry
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: Hiei has an obsession with cheese and he has to teach at Kurama's school so read the story and find out what happens. .


**Cheddar Geometry**

_Yes. Well my sister came up with the idea for Cheddar Geometry I just added a lot to it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"What the hell do you mean Hiei's going to Kurama's school!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but that's just the way thing are, until we find this demon Kurama will need Hiei's help" Koenma answered patiently.

" Why?.. Is this demon _so_ strong that the fox can't handle him by himself?!" Yusuke again displayed his disapproval.

"Shut-up you Baka, it might be interesting to see what this fox does all day". . Said Hiei with Interest directing his look towards Kurama. Kurama squirmed under Hiei's look and thoughts ran through his head of how Hiei might embarrass him in front of his fellow schoolmates.

"Um.. Hiei . . .there's one little thing I forgot to tell you. ." Koenma said.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!" Everyone Exclaimed. Yusuke was laughing on the floor rolling around.

They all went back to Kurama's House and started to talk about it.

"Ha-Ha Hiei you have to teach at school!" Yusuke yet again was laughing.

"Shut your mouth Baka, what was it I was supposed to Teach again Fox?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei you need to remember what your going to teach or how are you going to teach it Hiei shruggedWell it was geometry." Kurama sighed and said.

" I'm hungry. . ." Kuwabara whined.

"Your always hungry fool" Hiei said.

They all went to eat at some place (use your imagination).

"Hey Hiei, You want a piece of Cheese?" Yusuke offered.

"No" Hiei stated flatly.

" Come on Hiei, you know you want some" Yusuke taunted.

"Fine give me that" Hiei said and snatched the cheese from Yusuke and shoved it in his mouth and chewed. It was like everything froze for a second Hiei didn't move neither did any one else waiting for the frozen Hiei's Reaction. Hiei swallowed and stood there. Then scared everyone by making a very sudden movement. He reached up and grabbed the plate of cheese.

"Hiei are you OK?" Kurama asked Hiei who was slumped over eating his cheese.

"No MY cheese" Hiei said and pulled the tray closer to him.

"Hiei's lost it" Kuwabara said stating the _VERY_ obvious.

"Wait Hiei has to teach at Kurama's school tomorrow . . ." Yusuke said contemplating Kurama's fate. Then burst out laughing . . . again. Hiei stood up signaling that the cheese was gone and he calmly walked out the door.

"Weird . . .mood swings." Yusuke said.

"Should we . . .. Like follow him?" Kuwabara asked.

"I guess" Kurama answered.

They all walked out the door to follow the 'deranged' Hiei Jaganshi. To. . .where ever it was he was going to. It was getting dark and they still hadn't found Hiei yet.

"Where could the shrimp be?" asked Kuwabara.

"Any where" Yusuke said then sighed.

"Lets just leave and see if he shows up at Kurama's school tomorrow. . . . .OK?" Yusuke asked his friends.

"Ok lets go" Kurama said.

So they left and went to their own houses.

**THE NEXT DAY**:

"Hello class" Said Hiei (oops I typed hoe..hehe…my bad really I adore Hiei).

Kurama looked up surprised that Hiei had shown up after the incident yesterday. But he had a bad feeling that Hiei was going to do something stupid he just knew it.

" Today we are going to learn about…(Wait for it Kurama thought) Cheese." Announced a proud Hiei not showing one sign regret. Kurama threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Minamino do you have a problem with that?" asked Hiei making sure Kurama knew he had authority over the class and HIM for the time he spent here.

"No Mr.…?" Kurama asked trying to put Hiei on the spot and mess up.

"Cheddar" Answered Hiei quickly. Kurama looked flushed. Maybe even scared.

"OK so Mr. Cheddar the kid chuckled how did we jump from the geometry of animals to the geometry of…cheese?" Kid #5 asked.(Ha they get numbers know unless their important).

"Can't you tell this is just a topic he..Looking at his fake name…likes and so you have to just go along with it to make his life easier..Baka.." A girl sitting in the said to kid #5.

"What's your name kid?" asked Hiei.

"Hitori…and would you like to tell me yours..Oh master of great fake names?" Hitori said to him smirking. Sarcastically.

"That's none of your business" Kurama said for Hiei.

"Oh so the red heads friends with our _'Teacher'_ and that means. ." Hitori said emphasizing the teacher on purpose.

"Lets talk about Japan mythological people like. How about King Yama" Hitori said. Kurama and Hiei looked surprised. Hitori got up and walked to the front of the class while Hiei and Kurama were still in shock.

" Hello class and do_ you_ think that King Yama might have a son sometime?" Hitori announced glancing back at the two demons. (Yep! She knew they were demons) Another Kid raised His hand and Hitori called on him.

"Yes Blade what do you think?" Hitori said.

"I think he already has and would name him Koenma." Blade said looking proud of himself.

"I think so too." Hitori said.

"I believe Mr. Cheddar would like to say something to the class." Hitori said. Hiei looked at her and then the class.

"Class dismissed" He said.

"But its only1:00 p.m and your our last class" Kid #17 said.

"So I said get out of here kid" Hiei snapped at him.

They all left except for Hiei, Kurama, Blade, and Hitori.

"You know Hiei your taller than I expected" Blade said looking Hiei up and down. Hitori sighed and looked at Kurama.

"OK lets get to business why are you here and why did Koenma send you?" Hitori asked.

"How do you know Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"**I'M **asking the questions here" Hitori said.

"Fine we're here because we're looking for two demons and I think their you two." Kurama said

"Yeah well so what if its true and we are demons I already finished all the shit Koenma wanted me to do." Blade said.

"I don't know and don't care what he wants with you two but we might as well go and see." Hiei said.

AND SO THEY WENT.

**KOENMA'S PALACE/CASTLE THING:**

"You want us to do what!?" Hitori asked.

"I'm sorry but I will NOT work with that fool" Blade said pointing at Hiei. They had taken an immediate disliking to each other.

"Its only for a year" Kurama said.

"You'll live" He added.

"I'm going to die!!.." Blade whined.

"Will you just shut-up for at least 5 minutes, Hiei's not that bad are you, Hiei?" Hitori said and looked at the little fire demon.

"Hn. . that's what you think" Hiei said.

"Why are we doing this again?" Blade asked looking at Hitori.

"Because you're a slow idiot and Koenma caught us and now we have to work for him. . so its your fault" Hitori said and looked at Kurama.

"So where are we going to live?" asked Hitori.

"You are going to have to live with Hiei and I at his house" Kurama said.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Hiei has his own house in Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Well yes, you didn't know?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

Yusuke sighed.

"No one tells me anything" Yusuke whined. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Well detective you never asked to know now did you?" Hiei said in more of a statement than a question.

"Whatever" Yusuke said pouting.

"We better get going" Kurama said.

"If its Hiei's house then why are you coming Kurama?" Hitori asked.

"To keep Blade and Hiei off each other" The kitsune answered.

"Ah I see" Hitori replied.

And they left to go to Hiei's house.

**AT HIEI'S HOUSE:**

"Yes well this is nice" Kurama said once they got there and each got rooms.

"Much cleaner than I would have thought" Yusuke said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked him glaring. Yusuke put his hands up defensively.

"Uh…nothing..." Yusuke said and he looked around at more of the house.

"I like it its not half bad" Hitori said.

"I think it sucks" Said Blade with his hands crossed staring at the ceiling.

"No one asked for YOUR opinion." Hiei said and glared at him.(A lot of glaring huh?)

"Hiei last time I was here you didn't have any food but now your refrigerator is full of cheese why is that?" Kurama asked.

"I like cheese so what" Hiei answered. Hitori smirked.

"So yes we see now Mr. Cheddar the truth is finally out are you still going to be teaching to Kurama's class?" Hitori asked.

"Mr. Cheddar?, Why would Hitori call you that Hiei?" Yusuke asked him. Pretending to be innocent.

"None of your business" Hiei said.

"Oh so is it some kind of sensual thing you two say to each other when your about to kiss you know like some people say baby and honey and stuff?" Yusuke said. Hitori punched him and then stalked away saying.

"Stupid baka human doesn't know anything about anything" she mumbled to her self. With everyone just watching her and then they looked down at Knocked out Yusuke on the floor . Kurama kneeled down next to him.

"You think he'll be alright?" Kuwabara asked staring at his friend.

"Serves him right" Hiei said and then went to his room. Kurama sighed.

"Yusuke never learns" Kurama said. And then stalked up to his room to go to bed it had been a long day and he needed rest.

"What am I supposed to do with Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked calling after Kurama.

"I don't know carry him home or something and lock the door on you way out" Kurama replied. Kuwabara nodded, looked down and then shook his head.

"Urameshi can just stay here its his fault that he's Knocked out in the first place" Kuwabara said to himself and then walked out and locked the door to go to his own house.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Yusuke woke-up with a pounding headache. He sat up and looked around he was still at Hiei's House. Hitori came down the stairs and looked at him and smirked.

"So sleeping beauty has awaken what a pleasant surprise" Hitori said.

"Oh shut-up, your starting to get on my nerves" Yusuke replied rubbing his temples. Just then Hiei came down the stairs followed by Kurama. Hitori looked at Hiei then Kurama.

"So you guys wake-up at the same time or ya just sleep together?" Hitori asked. Hiei glared at her.

And Kurama said, "Neither, we were just listening to you two try to insult each other." Hitori directed her attention to Hiei.

"So what about that job,. . . .. You gonna quit?" Hitori asked him.

"Hn, yes I don't have time for baka ningens" Hiei answered. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Blah blah and so Hiei quit his job. . Too bad it would have been fun but his obsession didn't end . . .. Nnooo Hiei still liked cheese.

Infact he loved so much that he started his own cheese factory. It made a lot of money until…….Hiei ate all the cheese and the workers quit because the only reason they worked was because Hiei threatened them. And he ran off with all the cheese. And they say that if you listen hard enough on a full moon you can still hear Hiei with his cheese yelling….

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH THE POWER OF CHEESE!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Yeah well took me a while kinda sudden ending but hey. . . Leave a review. . .please. .


End file.
